


Tumblr Roleplay Prompts Collection

by Norman (flxbber)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxbber/pseuds/Norman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a collection of the drabbles I've been prompted to write. Some are a few paragraphs, some are nsfw, and some are just silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Roleplay Prompts Collection

**Author's Note:**

> (Elodine is decent at Quenya, but mostly only the writing of it - she has trouble pronouncing and speaking the language. Here you are, now I’ve made myself sad.)

Prompt: Dead  
Prompter: thesearemyrhosgobelrabbits

This couldn’t be happening, this wasn’t happening. She choked on her own breath as she looked up, and what she found was much worse than she had imagined. Her attempt to scurry forward ended in failure, as she limped to Radagast the Brown’s side, choking back sobs as she scrambled to retrieve healing herbs from her sack. Small hands trembled as she held the few herbs that could heal.

“no no no, oh eru, please no,” she spluttered, her words cracking as tears started to form in her eyes. Elodine didn’t want things to end like this, especially since the current problem had been a fault of her own, in her mind. She pushed the negative thoughts from her mind, gently placing the healing leaf over Radagast’s wounds, looking for anything to quell the bleeding. She didn’t care if her hands were already red with blood, this was her friend, someone she cared so dearly about - she was not about to let him die; he had acted to prevent something from killing her.

“This is my fault, Ánin apsenë, Aiwendil,” she spoke, her quenya very very mediocre at best. She couldn’t bare having to part with him, even only knowing him for a month or so. A sob got through her barrier, and soon she was crying openly, attempting to save him, even though it was going to be no use. “Why couldn’t I have died in your place,” the sentiment was very serious, as she would rather it her be lying on the ground, facing death.


End file.
